Future Hokage
by GiantOrbRasengan
Summary: This a long story and my first so If I get some wrong don't yell and only one chapter! FIRST STORY I AM NOOB JUST GIVE ME ADVISE!


**Future Hokage**

_People always write," I don't own Naruto", guess I will say that to…ahem I don't own Naruto!_

_Any way this was my first story so if there are marks its okay!_

One day in Kohona, Naruto woke up upside down in his bed. "Hohhhhh!" Naruto yawned." Man it's been years and Sasuke still hadn't came back……..well he said he would right after he beat the heck out of Orochimaru and then killing his brother." So then Naruto got out of bed and went for a walk. Hinata was looking for Naruto by Tsunade's commands and even without her orders she would have done it any way …..Because of her crush on him, even though Naruto didn't notice she liked him. "Ouch!" yelled Hinata as she bumped into Naruto while looking down. "Oh hi Hinata-Chan what's up!" asked Naruto. "Oh sorry N-naruto-kun for bumping into you, and the Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you privately," said Hinata half shy and trying not to blush or faint, but…….. She did any way, and she woke up in a chair in the office of the fifth hokage, Tsunade.

"Tsunade are you assigning me on another mission," shouted Naruto in excitement, "Is it S-ranked?"I don't want anymore boring A-ranked missions." "Naruto** CALM** down it isn't a mission!" said Tsunade as she _almost_ yelled. "Maybe I should change my mi-"Tsunade was about to finish but Naruto interrupted. "Okay Tsunade I'll be quiet but don't change your mind on an _**Important**_ thing," begged Naruto feeling as though it wasn't important but said it. "Okay but don't scream," Answered Tsunade but she hesitated," You will…..become the sixth Hoka-. ""WHAT………." Yelled Naruto as he almost fainted," HOORAY!!"

Hinata stood up and congratulated Naruto and then sat down. "But before you can be one… you have to go on a mission an S-ranked one except a little more than that…" said Tsunade slowly. "You can choose 1 person from the village.""Uh okay just two because I am stronger than before." "But it has to be a boy _and_ a girl," answered Tsunade. "Awww boy and girl that's kind of a bad combination but for hokage I'll take it," and then Naruto went to the Ramen shop while Hinata went home. _Naruto thought," Boy and girl hmmmm can't be with Sakura she's helping Sasuke pummel Orochimaru, no Ten Ten, I hardly know her, Ino... Never, maybe Hinata she is okay with that byakugun of her well I'll ask tomorrow."_

"Okay!" Naruto said as he woke up, "Time for the day to start but then I'll need to pack so…._** Kage bunshin no jutsu **_(shadow clone jutsu in Japanese)! Clones started appearing and they packed up all of Naruto's stuff even though they were clones of him themselves at least the next time they appear they feel Ramen in their bellies. Naruto then went around Kohona in search for Hinata. "W-what!" yelled Hinata in surprise," Naruto-kun wants me to go?" "You don't have to go but its okay if you stay here," answered Naruto. "N-no I want to go but its odd, not many people ask me to do things like that or anything else, anyway, I'll pack up," and after Hinata said that she darted to her room packed up everything, then they went to the fifth's office and they were on their journey. Hinata was close to Naruto, so she sometimes blushed, but then one day she tripped over a rock and nearly fell into a rushing water fall but Naruto caught her and gave her a piggy back ride till her leg was better and she always blushed.

Then they stopped at a forest. Then Naruto informed," Hinata this is a dangerous forest, only few ever came out, so stick close and hold my hand." _Hinata said in her mind," I-I'm holding Naruto-kun's hand and suddenly Hinata felt cold but when she thought about holding Naruto's hand she felt warm._ "Hinata did you hear something?" asked Naruto," it sounded like enemies can you use _byakugan_?" "U-uh ok-kay Naruto-kun," answered Hinata,"_**Byakugun!"**_ Through Hinata's eye's she saw only trees and told Naruto there was nothing. But then Hinata suddenly got hit by three kunais and died. "HINATA!" Naruto screamed, and then Naruto grew mad, and three tails sprouted (in the manga he could do this). Suddenly a creature came out……. It was a demon of all types of animals; it took the form of a dog. "Why!" Naruto said in a low mad tone of his voice," Why did you hit her you……you weird demon dye……_**RASENGON!"**_ But the demon dodged, and then he did a nine-tailed fox Uzumaki Naruto combo but it barely did anything at all.

huf……. puff "Until I kill you I won't be hokage and Hinata would be killed if I don't!" yelled Naruto,"_**GIANT ORB RASENGON**_ _(this is in shippuuden series)__**!!!" **_Then a giant blue ball appeared on his hand, and he went forward with his Giant Rasengon and did a huge explosion ……….but the demon was still alive taking the form of a….a fox with nine-tails. "That can't be!" shouted Naruto confused, "You….you can't be out of my body except the chakra, I'm your container!" "Ha ha ha," laughed the demon slowly,"I can take_**any**_ form of an animal and a demon." Then the demon shot two tails at Naruto he dodged but then another three pinned him to the wall, and his injury was so fatal that the nine-tailed fox chakra didn't heal him that fast it might take a few days. _Naruto said in his mind,"I-I'm failing...this is the end and Hinata………it looked it looked like you liked me from all those years so in the end I will say this."_ "**Hinata……I Love You!" **Naruto shouted and then suddenly he felt chakra around his body, Hinata awoke kissed him so he can be warm, and is helping him. "_**Guardian sixty-four palms!"**_ shouted Hinata and laser liked chakra appear on her palm and then she made a giant force field of chakra while Naruto did Giant Orb Rasengon on it to combine, and then Hinata fainted, but the jutsu blew the demon up but then it was some kind of realistic genjutsu, so they went back. "O-oh um Naruto-kun what were you saying back their?" asked Hinata bright red and finally awake. "Uh…….um I was saying….. That…….. I love you!" shouted Naruto really red, but Hinata knew and kissed him. Since Hinata was hurt badly Naruto gave her another piggy back ride along with a few Ramen bowls for both of them because that was a long mission.

When they were in Konoha village they went strait to the fifths office. "Oh…..I see your back," said Tsunade giggling,"How did you get passed it?" Then all of a sudden both of them grew really red. "The only way to get past it…….is _Love_ and you to love birds want to be engaged?" Hinata fainted Naruto still really red caught Hinata she awoke after a few minutes and both of them agreed. They married 1 month later and after that there were other marriages, Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Choji (skinny), Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba with a girl do- wait that's not a marriage, and last but not least Neji and Ten Ten. Hinata had three kids, two nice girls, and a yellow head son of Naruto. Here are the names from least to greatest, Teefa, Ann, and Yodaime (Naruto's dad he died helping so Naruto thought this name can represent him so he named his son that). Here are what happened to the others, Sasuke rebuild some the Uchiha clan by having 6 girls and 4 boys, Shikamaru and Temari opened a little academy for gifted students and they own a shoji competition match, Neji had no more side branch and branch things, and Ten Ten owns a shop for weapons and a school for weapons, Naruto and Hinata also own an Orphanage for kids, Ino owns a fitness shop and place while Choji owns a Restaurants all around the world, and Kiba is a doctor for animals and he owns a place for stray animals, and Naruto became Hokage and the _**BEST**_ ninja in the world if he died none ever surpassed him and when Hinata died 2 decades later Naruto sealed the kyuubi (nine-tailed fox) into his son so the next son will have it and he made a Uzumaki clan that passes the kyuubi from generation to generation.


End file.
